Oral quotes
In this page are reported all the quotes of the characters of GWENT: The Witcher Card Game. Everyone can add some of the quotes for improve the page Nilfgaardian Empire Emhyr var Emreis 1)Patience is not a virtue i'm known to have 2)There is one punishment for traitors 3) Morvran Voorhis 1)If it's peace you desire,prepare for war! 2)My men know the meaning of sacrofice 3)Not all battles need to end in bloodshed John Calveit 1)I forgive you,this time 2)I shall not commit Emhyr's mistakes 3)Onward,sons of Nilfgaard! Letho of Gulet 1)I'm coming for you 2) 3) Ambassador 1)Hail Kaer'zer (long life to the emperor) 2)Nep sel'av thur (i have no time for you) 3) Emissary 1)Your humble servant 2)A shame i have no time 3) Vicovaro Medic 1) Aegroto dum anima est,spes est (whilst there's life, there's hope) 2) 3) Fake Ciri 1)Bow before Nilfgaard rightful empress! 2) 3) Combat Engineer 1)I warned you 2) barbarians 3) Spotter 1)Hahaha 2) 3) Black Infantry Arbalest 1)Your life is mine now! 2) 3) Joachim de Wett 1) 2) 3) Nauzicaa Brigade 1) Tuvil'iqua! (death and glory!) 2) Nilfgaard! 3) Nauzicaa Standard Bearer 1) Nauzicaa,charge! 2) 3) Cantarella 1) 2) 3) Ceallach 1) 2) 3) Impera Brigade 1) Ghoval aen kaer'zer (glory to the emperor) 2) 3) Impera Enforcers 1)Nilfgaard! 2) Aen Ard Feainn! (for the great sun!) 3) Alba Pikeman 1) 2) 3) Alba Spearmen 1) No passage! 2)Mashed potetoes with tich gravy 3) Alchemist 1)If anyone asks,you have not seen me 2)There's been a mistake,i'm no mage 3) Auckes 1) Who is to die? 2) Ah,sometimes i've had about enough 3) There is no escape Peter Saar Gwynleve 1) 2) 3) Tibor Eggebracht 1) Alba! 2) 3) Vattier de Rideaux 1) 2) 3) Cynthia (gwent) 1) 2) 3) Daerlan Foot Soldiers 1) 2) 3) Serrit 1) 2) 3) Sweers 1) 2) 3) Vanhemar 1)Show me what you got 2) 3) Vilgefortz 1) You mistake stars reflected in a pond for a night sky 2) 3) Albrich 1)I live to serve 2) 3) Stefan Skellen 1) What do you need me to do? 2) The revolution is inevitable, merely a matter of time 3) Assire var Anahid 1) 2) 3) Cahir 1) I'm no Nilfgaardian! 2)As you wish 3) I shall do what i must Fringilla Vigo 1) 2) 3) Menno Coehoorn 1) 2) 3) Nilfgaardian Knight 1) 2) 3) Xarthisius 1) 2) 3) Northern Realms Foltest 1)Onward,attack! 2)Close ranks 3) Henselt 1)You want peace? Fight for it! 2)Men of Kaedwen,attack! 3) Radovid 1)Do not test my patience! 2) 3) Sabrina Glevissig 1) 2) 3) Field Medic 1) 2) 3) Poor Infantry 1)Can't take anymore 2) 3) Priscilla 1) You're sure? I would do it differently* 2) 3) Reaver scout 1) But we're broke as shit peddlers! 2) 3) Dandelion 1) 2) 3) Kaedweni Siege Support 1) 2) 3) Shani 1) 2) It's war. Severed limbs, blood and guts... 3) Blue Stripes Scout 1) Bloody not humans 2) 3) Nenneke 1)You are wounded,again 2)Nasty wounds those,but you'll live 3) Temerian Foot Soldier 1) I don't want to die 2)For Temeria! 3) Trololo 1) 2) 3) Blue Stripes Commando 1) 2) 3) Dijkstra 1) 2) 3) Dun Banner Heavy Cavalry 1)For the king! 2)For Kaedwen! 3)I missed for that battle John Natalis 1) 2) 3) Kaedweni Sergeant 1) 2) 3) Kaedweni Siege Expert 1) I pass on every 10th round 2) I'm an officer and a gentleman 3) Reaver Hunter 1)Don't recognise your old mates? 2) 3) Ves 1) 2) 3) Bloody Baron 1) 2) 3) Margarita Laux–Antille 1) 2) 3) Odrin 1) Wha... huh... Who are you? 2) 3) Pavetta 1) 2) 3) Redanian Elite 1) Troops,here now! 2) 3) Síle de Tansarville 1)My studies are more important than...this 2) 3) Thaler 1) 2) 3) Dun Banner Light Cavalry 1) Aye aye sir 2) 3) Keira Metz 1) 2) 3) Vernon Roche 1) Temeria, that's what matters 2) 3) Redanian Knight 1)For Radovid! 2) 3) Dethmold 1) 2) 3) Philippa Eilhart 1) You will suffer the consequences of your foolishness 2) I have no mercy for your kind 3) Prince Stennis 1) 2) 3) Scoia'tael Brouver Hoog 1)Mahakam wasn't built in a day 2) Heh! Nothin' like a dwarf to get ye outta a tight spot! 3) We've hearded enough, let's go to work! Eithné 1) There will be no negotiations! 2) Human have no place in Brokilon 3) Francesca 1) 2) 3) Ciaran 1) 2) 3) Hawker Healer 1) 2) 3) Dwarven MercenaryDwarven mercenary 1) 2) 3) Hawker Support 1) 2) 3) Blue Mountain Commando 1) 2) 3) Braenn 1) 2) 3) Dennis Cranmer 1) 2) 3) Dwarven Skirmisher 1) Scoia'tael,attack! 2) 3) Ele'yas 1) 2) 3) Elven Mercenary 1) The storm is coming,let's enjoy the weather while we still can 2) Everything all right? 3) Have strenght my love Elven Wardancer 1) 2) 3) Mahakam Defender 1)Mahakam! 2) 3) Mahakam Guard 1)For Mahakam! 2) 3) Vrihedd Officer 1) 2) 3) Vrihedd Sappers 1) Blue mountains! 2) 3) Aglaïs 1) Drink this, you'll feel better 2) 3) Dol Blathanna Archer 1) i never miss 2) 3) Hawker Smuggler 1)Special price,just for you love 2)Got business for me? 3) Give me the coin or sod off Ida Emean 1) 2) 3) Schirrú 1) Awww, how lovely it burns 2) Who am i to kill? 3) What do you want? Vrihedd Dragoon 1) Onward Vrihedd! 2) 3) Vrihedd Vanguard 1)Death to humans! 2) 3) Zoltan Chivay 1) 2) 3) Aelirenn 1) 2) 3) Iorveth 1) Piece of lembas 2) Spar'le! 3) Ithlinne 1) 2) 3) Malena 1) I hate you ! Curse you dh'oine 2) We elves have our paths, don't worry about me 3) Spar'le Toruviel 1) 2) 3) Dol Blathanna Marksman 1) 2) 3) Isengrim 1) 2) 3) Milva 1) 2) 3) Morenn 1) 2) 3) Yarpen Zigrin 1) 2) 3) Barclay Els 1)Mahakam! 2) 3) Vrihedd Brigade 1) 2) 3) Sheldon Skaggs 1) 2) 3) Yaevinn 1) 2) 3) Commando Neophyte 1) None shall tread on us! 2) Now we shall see who is weak! 3) I shall not fail you! Monsters Eredin 1) You shall die worm! 2) Any last word? 3)Ess'tedd, esse creasa (It is time, it will be the place) Ge'els 1)Naivety is a fool blessing 2) 3) Wild Hunt Warrior 1)Hahaha! 2) Dearg Ruadhri! (red horseman!) 3) Wild Hunt Warrior 1) death comes for you! 2) 3) Caranthir 1) Va'fail dh'oine! (farewell Human) 2) 3) Draug 1) My Lords! To your banners! 2) Your nightmare! 3) We enter the fray! Gaunter O'Dimm 1)Hahaha,point for me! 2) My world,my rules 3) You wanna play ?? Lets play ! Nithral 1) Salah vatt ghern ! (die witcher!) 2) I wonder how long you last 3) Crone: Weavess 1) 2) 3) Crone: Whispess 1) 2) 3) Avallac'h 1) It's time 2) 3) Crone: Brewess 1) 2) 3) Succubus 1) 2) 3) Imlerith 1)Who taught you to fight like this? 2)Ladd nahw! 3) Skellige Crach an Craite 1)For Skellige's glory! 2) You have got the heart of an An Craite! 3)An Craite! Harald the Cripple 1) 2) 3) King Bran 1)Sit to my table and let's drink! 2) Hahaha, of course friend! 3) Priestess of Freya 1) We serve her who is virgin mother and crone 2) Mother freya is patient, but she boasts no insult 3) Queensguard 1)You're good,real good 2)Hahaha 3) Pansy! Sigrdrifa 1) 2) 3) Skjall 1) 2) 3) Berserker Marauder 1) 2) 3) Champion of Champions 1) Fight good 2) 3) Clan an Craite Raider 1) 2) 3) Clan Dimun Pirate Captain 1) 2) 3) Clan Heymaey Skald 1) 2) 3) Clan Tuirseach Axeman 1) Tuirseach! 2) For Bran! 3) Draig Bon-Dhu 1) 2) 3) Gremist 1) That's your brilliant move? Truly? 2) 3) Holger Blackhand 1) 2) 3) Madman Lugos 1) 2) 3) Raging Berserker 1) 2) 3) Svanrige 1) I swear on my honor 2) 3) Clan Brokvar Archer 1) 2) 3) Clan Brokvar Hunter 1) 2) 3) Clan Dimun Pirate 1) 2) 3) Clan Drummond Shieldmaiden 1) 2) 3) Clan Tordarroch Armorsmith 1) 2) 3) Clan Tordarroch ShieldsmithClan Tordarroch shieldsmith (gwent) 1) So what, you want me to pound it in with a poker? 2) 3) Udalryk 1) 2) 3) Blueboy Lugos 1) 2) 3) Clan Tuirseach Skirmishers 1) Better stay away from my axe 2) Nothing'' ''like'' ''overseas'' ''plundering'' ''in'' ''springtime 3) Coral 1) 2) 3) Djenge Frett 1) 2) 3) Ermion 1) I can help you if you wish 2) 3) Morkvarg 1) 2) 3) Cerys 1) 2) 3) Clan an Craite Warrior 1)We'll follow you always, and into the fire! 2) Skellige! 3) Donar an Hindar 1) Heymaey! 2) 3) Jutta an Dimun 1) 2) 3) Birna Bran 1)We shall do it in my way 2) 3) Hjalmar 1) 2) 3) Neutral Geralt 1)Any last words? 2)Mm...I hate portals 3)Not your lucky day 4)Dammit Dudu 1) 2) 3) Iris 1) 2) 3) King of Beggars 1) So,how are things? 2) 3) Sarah 1) 2) 3) Cleaver 1) I'm a dwarf of business 2) 3) Cyprian Wiley 1) 2) 3) Yennefer 1)You crossed the wrong sorceress! 2) You best yield now! 3) Ciri 1)You talked enough 2) Don't make me laugh 3) Yield and save me some time 4) Eskel 1)All right 2) 3) Johnny 1) 2) 3) Lambert 1) Don't teach your grandma to suck eggs 2) 3) Olgierd 1) 2) 3) Operator 1) Welcome chosen one 2) You blind greedy fool 3) Regis 1)I know you're in trouble,i can help you! 2)Anything in particoular interst you? 3) Vesemir 1) Tomfoolery! Enough 2) I'm too old for this shit 3) Triss Merigold 1) 2) 3)